


The Whipping

by LostRedRobin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Torture, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRedRobin/pseuds/LostRedRobin
Summary: Imported from my tumblr. One-Shot. Minor changes with grammar and sentence restructuring.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Whipping

Why do bad things always happen to good people?

SNAP...SNAPPP...

The awful sound of leather hitting flesh echoed through the metal walls. The sound of discomfort was evident, while two tear drops fell to the floor silently. Your thoughts yelled harshly at you,

“SHOW NO FEAR. YOU ARE IN CONTROL.” But how?..

SNAP...SNAPPPPPP..SNAP

The youngest Robin was somewhere far away. Far away from you. Your body was on fire. Slimy liquids slid down your back, whether it was blood or sweat, you weren’t exactly sure. But it hung on your body like a second skin.

The back of your suit was ripped open which revealed your back wide open to your attacker. Your hands were chained above your head, while your knees barely touched the ground.

CRACK...SNAPP....

“STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP YOU’LL KILL HER!!”

“SHUSH BOY!”

SNAPP!..

“I’LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!!!”

Your eyes were tightly shut as your muscles tightened bracing for the next hit.

CRACK..SNAPP!!.....................SNAPPP!

Damian was tied to a metal chair in his Robin suit. The torture sounds were unbearable. The sound of leather tearing open skin was making his hair stand up all over his body. Your sounds of discomfort after each and every slash was haunting him.

You had to be strong, if not for yourself then for Damian. Your wrist bruised against the metal chains holding you hostage as you yearned to move away from the next strike.

CRACK...SNAPPPP!!.


End file.
